White Rocks
by xImperialGirlx
Summary: "You say that you didn't kill her, despite all the proofs?" "Yes, I didn't kill her" AU fic! Inspired by the film Brick. Rated M for adult themes. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They thought their lifes were perfect. But suddenly, her death causes fears and distrust between them. A murder? A suicide? Drug abuse? He's the main suspect, despite he wasn't the only man in her life.  
><strong>

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the wood terraces. The sky was blue, the sun was shinning over them and the grass was green. Nothing was out of place, everything was like always. Except for one thing. The school team was playing against one of the most famous teams around. It meant everything for the school.<p>

"Who's playing?"

"Everyone, except for Dom. Hell, it's so hard to imagine the team without him"

She was nervous. He was playing, and all the team had a blind trust on him. He was the most talented quarterback they had ever seen in the school. Everyone follow him, as the lider he was and even Dom, after retiring for a feet-injury, declared him as the best quarterback he had ever play with.

The boy next to him wasn't nervous at all. He hated football, since he could never be in the team. He wasn't the type of guy who plays sports, goes around the town with that red uniform and a group of girls following him. His passion were books and reseach. He was working at the school library. He had the best grades, and the best friends he could ever have.

"Thanks for coming with me Art. I know you're not a football person"

"It's ok Ari. Is Eames playing now?"

"Yeah, as quarterback. It's the first time the couch put him in that position, today that we're playing against the Clevers"

She squeezed her red scarf tightly, watching as he had been punched by one of the members of the other team. The people there started screaming, and the cheerleaders were singing a song to cheer them up.

"C'mom Toros, go Toros! Go go go Toros"

It was almost finishing when he scored the needed and most important point. They had defeated one of the most famous teams of the town. And it was his debut in the quarterback's position.

"Yes William!"

Ariadne jumped from her sit, and Arthur could see how he smiled at her. He ran all the football court to see her. A group of cheerleaders tried to touch him, but he ran quickly to the terraces to met her. When their eyes found each other, she gave him a hug, and a kiss on his lips.

"You made it. I love you Will"

"I love you too Ari"

The boy, took his glasses off, trying to clean them, when the famous quarterback looked at him.

"Hi Arthur. Thanks for coming"

"Hey Eames. Well done. Dom come today?"

The british student nodded, telling them that the ex-player went to their changers and talked to them, announcing he was leaving the team for his injury, but he'll be always for them.

"Wanna come home Arthur? I'm cooking tonight"

The boy hesitated a moment, trying to remember if he had done all his homework for the next day. But Eames slightly punched him on his arm, and winked at him, at the same moment he crossed his fingers with hers.

"C'mon Arthie"

"Sorry, I have to study. Mr Harrison it's being a bitch"

"I know but, what the hell, c'mon Arthur"

The boy, who was keeping his hands on his pokets shaked his head. He had a Math test next morning, and he really needed study. "Sorry Ari"

She took her bag from the floor, and Will took it for her. They walked to the parking lot to the quarterback's car. It was black, perfectly clean.

"Let's give you a lift"

Ariadne sat beside her boyfriend, who was driving with the team uniform. The ride was silent until he turned on the stereo. 'Hey Baby' by Pitbull wasn't the best song to Ari, and less to Arthur. But It was Will's car and it was his taste.

The volume was high, and everyone in the streets turned their heads to see the famous team player. Arthur knew William Eames was famous in the neighborhood. He was the exchange-student from England who decided to stay in the States after spending only a week, and contrary to popular belief he wasn't the type of guy who goes to parties, get drunk and date tons of girls. He was quiet (sometimes) and he was a very good friend. He also was part of the drama students of the school.

When he came to school, he had the same schedule that Dom, so they become friends. Inmediatly, he ran after her. All the girls in the school were green with envy. They considered her as the "freaky indie girl" who was best friend with the nerd of the class, but she was more than that, to Arthur's thoughs.  
>Arthur was her friend since the kinder. But despite the friendship, he always liked her. And when William Eames arrived at their lifes, he was in panic.<p>

It all started with the flirting. Darling, love, sweetheart, honey, doll... Will had a limitless vocabulary to charm a girl. Something that Arthur was an ignorant. Then, it continued with lunchs. Lunch was an important moment at school. In the big hall, full of tables and people, you could see how the groups were defined. There was a table for the football team, a table for the girlfriends of them, a table for the loosers, a table for the rich of the school, a table for the nerds, a table for everyone. They shared the table with an older group, that was out of every label in the school, or at least, they didn't want to.

Robert, who was the rich guy from their group. He could be a little bit conceited, but it was typical since his father's bank account. Then, it was Yusuf, who was a cool boy, president of the Chemistry students department of the school. And finally, Dom and Mallorie. Dom was the quarterback of the football team. He was the typical guy, a kind of cliché externally. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, perfect arms, famous... recognized by everyone. Mallorie, or Mal like she loved to be named, was his girlfriend. She was french, and lovely. She hadn't had the best grades, despite that she was one of the Arts professor's daughter, If that has something to do with her.

After a month behind her, Ariadne fell into his arms. And Arthur couldn't do anything than stay there, and say nothing.

They had been dating for months now, and she seemed to be happy.  
>The car stopped in front of Arthur's house. Will turned off the music, and smiled at the boy by the rearview mirror.<p>

"Thanks for the lift"

"Not a problem, love"

"See you tomorrow Arthur"

The petite brunette gave him a quick hug, and then they leave once he was inside his house.

* * *

><p>Her house was empty. Her parents were out of the country for business, and she was happy. Having very old neighbors gave her the opportunity to do whatever she wanted. A party, a barbacue, or stay with her boyfriend all the time she wanted to.<p>

Will was having a shower in her bath, when she was finishing homework.

"Homework darling? Are you serious? It's a day to celebrate"

"I know, but I have to finish these sketches for my art class. Take a look at this"

She draw what it seemed to be a a cathedral, similar to the Notre Dame.

"It's beautiful Ari"

"Thanks"

He took her hand, and walked her to her large bed. She giggled a little when she saw the cold water falling down his blonde hair, to her bronced skin. His tattoed torso was perfect, an his mucled arms were so strong to her, that sometimes, she thought he could break her.

"How about this. I take your clothes off and you give me the pleasure I deserve?"

"You're not tired? You played one of the most important games, and you-"

He silenced her with a kiss, and removed her shirt.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arthur arrived early at school. For his surprise, he found Dom sitting outside the building, smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey Art, how was the game?"

"They won. I don't understand very well football, but Ari said they played good"

Dom nodded, and kept his gaze over the parking lot. Something was wrong with him, Arthur could tell.

"Dom, is something wrong?"

"I had a fight with Mal yesterday and... I think she's in danger"

* * *

><p><strong>Well darlings, I'm here again, introducing you a new story of mine. Basically, I based the events such as school teams, lunch moments, and other manners in american movies I saw before. Maybe I'm making this look like a huge cliché, but I liked this way.<strong>

**Its a AU fic, in wich the Inception's character are in high school, developing relationships. I do really need you feedback, with ideas if you want to suggest one, and If I'm doing something wrong about the context of the story please make me know.**

**Hope you liked this, and review please if you had the time.**

**xXxIGxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

Will parked his car near them, and Ariadne got out of it with an openly smile. She was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, a blue sweater, and a pair of black converse. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Ari"

"Hey boys. What's up Cobb? Bad night?"

But before Dom could say anything, Will cut him off.

"I had the best night ever-"

"Shut up Will!"

She blushed, while Dom and Arthur smiled at the comment. Will was a little bigmouthed sometimes.

"Today is friday boys. I'm doing something at home, wanna come? And Arthur, don't say you have to study because we don't have more exams until... I don't know. You must come"

"Okay. You need me to bring something?"

"Condoms. I have a girl to introduce you Arthie boy"

Dom laughed loudly at Eames comment. The british student smiled, showing his teeth, and winked at the youngest. He just only looked at Ari, who was smiling too. Since she started dating Will, he was the only one without a partner, wich wasn't a completly problem for him, but it was hard going to the movies, or a party, and everyone there had a girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Who?"

"My cousin. Blonde, petite, and in the good way -Will raised his hands on the air before talking again- good breast and a good ass"

Ariadne stepped on Will's foot, causing him pain.

"Hey, what was that?"

"Watch your words Mr. Eames"

Now everyone laughed. It was clear Will was talking in a 'good way' about his cousin, trying to persuade Arthur, but it only ended in a jealous Ariadne.

"Sorry love, but I was trying to convince our dear Arthur. Seriously Arthie, bring condoms with you because I'm not going to lend you mine"

An exasperated Ariadne stepped again over the same foot. When the bell rang. It was time to go to class.

She grabbed Arthur's hand and went inside the building with him, ignoring her boyfriend's voice. Arthur felt like he was on heaven. Her hand was so soft to his touch. It was tiny, compared to his. And when they were inside the classroom, a couple of girls looked at them.

"Morning Ariadne"

"Morning"

A blonde one, who sat in front of her turned around to see them.

"You know, you make a lovely couple. Maybe Ariadne could date the nerd and leave the quarterback... He'll look better with someone like us, than an freak indie girl like you"

The brunette looked at her seriously, and continued removing her things from her bag, when an idea came up to her mind.

"You know what Lisa? Will is perfect with me. He doesn't like whores"

The blonde girl tried to say something, but the professor was in front of the class.

* * *

><p>"Seriously Cobb, what's wrong?"<p>

Will and Dom sat always in the back of the class, and in front of Dom's desk, there was an empty place. It was Mal's place.

"We had a fight"

"Sorry to hear that. Is that the reason why she didn't came today?"

"Yeah... that's the reason"

* * *

><p>Everything was ready. The snacks were on the table, the glasses were there too, and the beers were perfectly cold in the fridge.<p>

It was ten in the night when the doorbell rang. She looked herself at the mirror before open. It was Will, wearing a pair of blue jeans, trainers, a black shirt, his red team jacket, and a football ball in his hand.

"Hello darling, always looking sexy for me"

He dropped her on the couch, kissing her fiercely, touching every part of her body, when the doorbell rang again.

"I have to- please Will"

"They can wait"

She achieved to got out of Will's caught and walked to the door.

"C'mon Will, can't you wait a few hours?"

She had to admit Will was very passional. Not like he just wanted sex everytime, he could do more than that, but he was passional with her, and she loved it.

In the door, was Dom Cobb and Arthur Woods, standing there holding a few beers each one. As they got inside, Eames glared at him and fixed his clothes.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Dom smirked at the new quarterback, and Ariadne blushed slightly. Arthur could tell that they were doing something, it was clear.

"No, you-"

"Yes, thanks for ruining my sex night"

Ariadne ran to him, decided to step again on his foot, but Will put them up on the couch.

"Not now love. Save the angry for the bed"

She sighed heavily, trying not to kill him. They went outside, and sat on the chairs near the pool in a small circle. Dom was there, with his hands over his chest looking at the sky.

"Is Yusuf coming?"

"He said he had some work to do, and I called Robert, but he's out of the country"

"Just us. Arthie, my cousin is coming at any moment. Do you bring what I told you?"

"No Will. I'm not the 'sex-at-first-date' type"

Arthur adjusted his glasses, and looked at Ariadne. She was sitting on Will's lap, drinking a beer when she asked the question.

"Where's Mal? I thought she was coming"

"Ari love, she's not coming"

Her eyes met Dom's. The oldest smiled at her, and his gaze went back to the dark sky.

"Sorry. How about if we see a movie? I rented some"

Suddenly, Will's cellphone rang. He walked a few steps away from them, and answered the call. Arthur helped Ari to clean the things of the garden, and also helped her to prepare things for the movie. In front of the big tv was a big couch and a little table.

"I think this is ready. Snacks, sweet things and some beers. What happened with Mal?"

Before answer, Arthur looked outside to the other boys. They were far away from them.

"She had a fight with Dom"

She bite her lip, and shaked her head. It was public that she and Mal had never been true friends. Ariadne always told Arthur Mal wasn't a good girl for Dom. "She's a bitch. Sorry Art, I know you were friends, but-"

"We weren't friends, she was just Dom's girl. But I guess its better this way"

"Hey Arthie, my cousin called me. She can't come tonight, sorry buddy"

"So guys, I have Juno, Titanic, Brick, G.I. Joe, Scenes of Sex Nature and-"

Will took the dvd box of her hand, and looked at the cover. It really wasn't looked like a porn movie as he thought.

"Is not about sex Will"

"I bloody see, but its better that way. It would be weird looking a porn dvd with you"

After discuss it for more than ten minutes, they saw Titanic. Dom was in the single couch, Arthur in the other couch with Ari at his left side and Will Eames next to her.

_'Jack, Jack... It's a bote'_ Rose tried to talk to Jack, but it was late. He was dead. Little tears fall over Ariadne's cheek, and Arthur couldn't help but giving her a tissue.

"Thanks"

When the movie ended it was very late, and they all were tired.

"You can stay here, since my parents are out of the country. I have a guest room for you two, but If you don't want to share the bed, the couch is free"

"Thanks, but I should have be back at home. Great night Ari"

"Me too. I work early tomorrow"

They both leave Ariadne's house, and walked together to the corner of the street.

"I'm going this way, I have some things to do"

"See you"

No one would imagine the things that was going to happen that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hello! I know that maybe this chapter was a kind of boring... but the actions is coming soon, I promise!<strong>

**Any idea or something please make me know.**

**And thanks for the lovely review Legal-Assassin-006  
><strong>

**xXxIGxXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! The full A/N is in the end.**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION (SADLY)**

* * *

><p>He was sitting in front of a iron table. His arm were at his back. He was handcuffed, when a man entered the room. His large coat remembered him to the spies movies he used to see when he was a kid. He seemed to be on his late thirties, with a brown moustache and thick glasses. Before he could say something, the man throw a few pictures and a gun in a plastic bag in front of him.<p>

"Domenic Cobb, I'm Sergeant Miller and I'm in charge of this case. Look at the pictures"

The coldness of his voice made Dom shake, and he tried to look at the photos, when his vision clouded with tears. It was from her.

"No, I can't"

The man put the photos in order, one beside the other, and the gun more close to the youngest.

"We find her with a shot in her chest, and several bruises all over her body. And this gun -the sargeant pointed the gun- has your fingerprints. So, you might start to talk now"

* * *

><p>That saturday, Arthur woke up early. His head was hurting, but it was normal when he wasn't used to drink beer. As he sat on his bed, he remembered the events of the previous night, when the sun coming from his window shone over the picture beside his bed. It was from him with Ariadne when they had thirteen during a Science Fair. They both won the first place, and they where smiling at the camera, showing they awards.<p>

Those moments made him guess why she was with someone like William Eames, and not with him. Yes, Will is a good boy, though. But she knew he cared for her not only has a friend. Arthur knew that very inside her, she knew about his feelings.

He got ready to go to school and work at the library, when his mother opened the door strongly with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"They want to see you- Please Arthur tell me is not true" the woman said between sobs.

He ran downstairs and found two police officers in the living room, with a order.

"Mr. Arthur Woods?"

The youngest nodded, and one of the officers read him the order.

"We need to take you to the police station and make you a few questions about Mallorie Miles"

He frowned and looked puzzled at the officers. One of them nodded at the other and told him the reasons.

"She was killed, and the first suspect is Domenic Cobb"

* * *

><p>She always hated hangover. It made her feel sick, and that was enough reason to hate it. The sunlight made her open her eyes and take a look at her watch. It was nine in the morning. So early yet, but now she was awake, and she knew perfectly how hard was for her to fall asleep again.<p>

He turned around to curl with her. Ariadne only smiled at her boyfriend, and rested her head on his chest and touched with her index finger his latest tattoo. It was the Union Jack flag. She could help but smile at him. She never knew why he stayed in United States instead of going back to England, to his place. Everytime she asked, he said it was secret. It was for her? Because Dom told her how Will was so in love with her the first time he saw her in the school. That, for more romantic it sounded, it also was sad for her, because she knew how much he loved his country and his culture. He had a life back in England, a family. But he decided to stay there. Maybe for her.

But her thoughts were interrupted for the bell. Looking for a pair of shorts or something to wear, she ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Miss Ariadne Philpotts-Page?"

Two police officers were standing in front of her house door. They both showed her their police badge and an order. She nodded, feeling fear about why they were looking for her. No because she did something wrong or outside the law. Maybe something happened to her parents.

"What is it?"

"We need you to take you to the police station and make you a few questions about Mallorie Miles"

Ariadne narrowed her eyes, looking confused. The officers were serious, and a thousand things came to her mind. She knew Dom had a fight with her, but nothing more than that.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about her, we weren't friends and-"

One of the officers gave a step forward, and showed her the order once again.

"You have to come with us"

Will appeared behind her, rubbing his eyes and wearing nothing more than his boxers and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" He said between a long yawn. One of the officers looked at his papers, and then at William.

"You are William Eames, right?"

"Yeah"

The oldest looked at each other, and one of them went back at the police car and talked directly at the station.

"Well, it seems like we had the other two witnesses"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! After wo incredible holiday weeks- no, I'm joking. I didn't do anything special, more than babysit my cousin for a few days and study *cough* a little *cough* .<strong>

**What can I tell you? I passed my english test (I don't know how) because I didn't studied hard, but I studied at least. I had gained a few pounds... yeah, fuck*ng winter... but I'm on a diet, so I don't have anything to be worried about. I found out that I'm pregnant- KIDDING! HAHAH.**

**Oh God, I'm freezing! It's getting so cold here in Buenos Aires, that I wish I could go to somewhere warm and sunny. This is so ... depressing!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this... is going to be AxA soon! Feel free to review or suggest something!**

**Catch you later =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here? How you-"<p>

He push her against the wall, and slapped strongly. Immediatly she had blood in her upper lip, and a big bruise on her cheek. Little tears fall over her face, and the man in front of her punch her stomach with the same force as before.

"That thing- that thing is not mine, you heard me?"

Mal fall on the floor, and put both arms around her stomach, trying to cover it, but it was late.

"Stop it-"

The man was breathless when he took her by her hair. "Where is the rock?"

"You know where it is"

He didn't know. Everything were clues, and closed loops. If The Pin found out who was hidding the rock before him, he was dead man.

Once again, he punched her in the face. Just a question of seconds and she was unrecognizable. Her pants started to stain with blood. When she realised it, she cried louder and that only send her to her death.

He removed a gun from his pants and shoot her twice, in the chest and in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Repeat that again, Mr. Cobb" Sergeant Miller sat in front of the first suspect. The photos were over the table, and each one was from different parts of the crime scene. Mal on the floor covered with blood. Mal with her eyes wide open, dead. Mal and her body full of bruises. Mal and a gun next to her.<p>

It was imposible for him to see the pictures.

"I didn't kill her"

"But as I said, the gun has your fingerprints. There are also your footprints in the crime scene. And the connection between you both can explain the passional crime"

"It wasn't me! You have to understand! We had a fight the previous day, I admit it. But I didn't kill her!"

The older frowned for a moment and then opened a yellow envelope with some papers on it. It was the report from the forensics. And some pictures.

"Acording to the forensics, she has been beaten up strongly, causing her a dislocated arm, several broken bones such as her lower jaw, various ribs, her nose and the constant punches on her stomach an abortion-"

Dominic raised his head, and lookd into the Sergeant eyes with a mixture between disbelief and concern. "What? Mal was...?"

"Mallorie Miles was pregnant at the moment of her death"

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting in the police station when the others arrived, accompanied by two police officers. Ariadne and Will looked like they were sleeping at the moment they came for them. Like him.<p>

Something was wrong, thought Arthur. Dom will never do something like that, kill someone. And less Mal. They had their moments, but Dom wasn't that type. He loved her a lot, more than he could ever feel. But he remembered the previous night, Dom walking to her house.

He saw Ariadne talking to a police officer and pointing at him. She was asking to see Arthur, but they had to be separate, until they talk with the Sergeant.

The police station was full of people working, running from one place to another with papers in their hands. Arthur was really worried about his friend,, and he was wondering what exactly had happened to Mal. Because he was convinced Dom didn't kill her. Someone else was behind, hidden. He knew it.

"Arthur Woods?"

It was Stephen, Mal's father and one of the Art teachers in the school.

"Mr. Miles, I'm so sorry- I don't know what to say"

The man looked tired and his eyes were red. "Something is wrong here, son. I know Dom, he was the best thing that could happend to my daughter. But she was... she was different, son"

Arthur looked at him, confused.

Suddenly, Sergeant Miller came to them, and looked directly to Mal's father. They both entered to his office, and a police officer took Dom with him. His hands were cuffed, and he looked sad.

Immediatly, he saw Arthur.

"I didn't kill her Arthur! I didn't!"

He tried to talk to his friend, but he was taken to a cell, away from the others. Ariadne and Will looked confused, and surprised.

"I know Dom. I know"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again. Thanks to all the reviewers for your support =) It means a lot to me. This kids, is unbetad so any mistake is mine. Fell free to point something or suggest anything or...whatever.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>"Arthur Woods, right?"<p>

The teenager nodded with his head, and placed his eyes in a folder over the table. The Sergeant was walking around the room, looking some papers with a cigarette between his lips.

"What do you know about Mallorie Miles?"

"She's a friend from school. Well, we weren't friends in the full meaning of the word, she was Dom's girlfriend. That's all"

The older man sat in front of him, and placed his hands over the table. Arthur was nervous, really nervous and the Sergeant could see it. It was hard for him to speak about someone when he didn't knew exactly what happened with her. The only thing Arthur knew for sure is that Mal was dead and Dom was the first suspect.

"How was Dom's relationship with her?"

Arthur twisted his mouth, not knowing exactly what his response would be.

"I don't know sir-"

"You're a witness, Woods. Don't lie to me because you can stay in prison for obstruct the investigation and-"

The teenager started to feel angry and interrupted the Sergeant.

"It's true! I don't know anything about them! Yes, I'm a very close friend with Dom, but he didn't tell me everything about his relationship with her"

* * *

><p>"I want to see him"<p>

The police officer never left his gaze from the papers of his desk and shaked his head again to the victim's father.

"Sorry Sir, but the suspect can't talk with anyone unless his lawyer is here or-"

"I'm Stephen Miles, Mallorie's father. I want to see him"

The determination in his voice made the officer agreed to his request. He guided him to the cells downstairs the station. After a few steps, they were in front of Dom. He was sitting in the floor, with his head between his arms.

"Five minutes"

Miles nodded and Dom raised his head. His eyes were red, full of tears, and he was devastated.

"Son-"

"I didn't kill her Stephen. You have to believe me!"

Miles handed to Dom a handkerchief before he spoke. He was as afflicted as Dom was. Everything seemed to be a dream, in wich for more than they wanted to scape, they couldn't.

"I know Dom. I believe you. But there is something you do know that I don't"

Dom cleared his throat and frowned at Miles.

"Was Mal involved with drugs?"

"We found these things in her room"

The Sergeant put over the table three objects in plastic bags. The first thing was a gun stained with blood. The second thing was a piece of paper with a bow and a line below with the inscription 'midnight'. And the third thing was a white rock.

"Do you recognize them?"

Arthur looked at each item again, and shaked his head.

"No sir"

The Sergeant sat in front of him again, and looked at the items over the table.

"The gun has Dom Cobb's fingerprints and it's stained with Mallorie Miles's blood. We found this piece of paper in her pocket. And this -the older took the white rock with his hand- is a _brick_. We believe Mallorie Miles was involved with drugs"

"That's imposible. She was healthy and she was the cheerleader of-"

"The toxicological test said she consumed cocaine"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, R&amp;R. You know what reviews make to people!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: AS I ALWAYS SAY, I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>"Ariadne Philpotts-Page. Am I right?"<p>

She was sitting in the same room Dom and Arthur were previously. She was nervous, she never considered she could be there, in a police station and for a murder. The Sargeant sat opposite her and showed her a gun and a white rock.

"You knew Mallorie Miles"

"... Yes, I knew her"

"How was your relationship with her"

It wasn't like a question, indeed.

"I- We didn't have a relationship. She is-was Dom's girlfriend and we weren't friends really"

"So, what kind of relationship did you have?

She looked at each item in front of her on the table and wondered why they were there. Why they were in front of her. The gun was inside a plastic bag and had blood stains. And the white rock was inside a plastic bag too, but it was broken.

"None. She just was my friend's girl. We didn't like each other anyway-"

"So, you two had a difficult relation?"

"No difficult, but we weren't friends indeed-"

"You didn't like her"

"No"

"Why?"

The silence fall on the room, and Ariadne sigh deeply.

"Just I didn't like her-"

"Why?"

"Because we though she wasn't good for Dom"

The Sargeant looked at her for a moment and continued with the interrogatory.

"We?"

"Arthur and I. She was playing with Dom, and we knew it"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Stephen. I'm really sorry"<p>

Mal's father understand it. The toxicological test said she consumed cocaine, and even with that test he couldn't accept it. He needed to hear it from Dom.

"Why you didn't tell me?"

His tone wasn't an accusing one, he just wanted to understand.

"She said... she said she would control it. I-I couldn't stop her and she was lost Stephen. She lost herself"

* * *

><p>"Playing?"<p>

"Mal and Dom used to have fights almost everyday. Dom was always the hurt one in those fights"

"Why did they fight? Jealousy, friendships...?"

"She used to say that Dom wasn't good enough for her-"

"And what do you think?"

* * *

><p>Arthur was waiting for the Sargeant in the polic station with a officer beside him. He looked over the place and saw William Eames sitting in the next room. He was wearing only a sweatpants and a t-shirt and he looked calm, even when he knew they were interrogating Ari. When he catch Will's gaze, he tried to talk to him, but the officer stop him.<p>

"I'm sorry son, but you can't talk each other until he speaks with the Sargeant"

"Why?"

"Because all of you are suspects"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating this before. Uni is killing me.**

**Any mistake is mine.**

**Review if you feel like.**


End file.
